


Fool me, fool me

by Renaa



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaa/pseuds/Renaa
Summary: Fionn不明白为什么Harry Styles不心安理得地躺在他的名利场里，接受万千少女的追捧；而要在清晨六点敲响他的房间门给他送咖啡。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界RPS，与现实生活没有半点关系。

 

他们第一次的见面糟糕得很。

 

时机不对，他们是在大清早见的面；准确来说，他们是在Fionn还没彻底清醒的时候见的第一面。那个该死的偶像歌手不知道犯了什么毛病，在凌晨六点的时候对着Fionn Whitehead的房门一阵猛捶。Fionn在迷迷糊糊间还听见门外那个低哑的男声语气天真地和别人抱怨如果他们的男一号再不起床，“我特地买的咖啡就要凉了。”

 

 _有人拜托他买吗？_ Fionn从被窝里坐起来再三确认，自己狭窄得可怕的社交圈绝对不会存在Harry Styles这样闪亮亮的大人物。

 

他费劲地把自己的腿拖下床，不想去听考虑周到的Styles先生在门外和Jack确认他是不是会喜欢浓咖啡。 _既然你想扮演一个善解人意的万人迷，你起码应该提前一天和我确认这件事。_ 他套上拖鞋，把黑框眼镜插上鼻梁，为那个正在慢吞吞地说着脏话的偶像歌手打开了门。

 

“早上好，”门口的家伙兴高采烈，“这是给你的。”他像个卖弄的魔术师那样举起手上的纸托，上头只孤零零地插着一杯咖啡。他用手背在纸杯外侧靠了靠，“它还没有冷，棒极了。”

 

Styles露出一排闪闪惹人爱的洁白牙齿，Fionn从没见过现实生活里真有人会这么笑，不过眼前这个人也许本就没有活在现实生活里。他看得出Harry Styles正陷入疯狂的自我迷恋中，因为行了义务叫早并附带咖啡服务的善举，他在等待来自眼前这个幸运儿的感激涕零，并做好了安抚的准备——像个真正的偶像巨星时不时慰问粉丝那样。

 

_见鬼去吧。_

 

“你还好吗？”青少年选择奖说。

 

“我没有要过咖啡。”Fionn说。

 

“我知道啊，但是——”

 

砰！

 

他们第一次的见面以摔上的门告终。

 

Fionn对此有做过反思，他认为对自己来说，多加一个谢谢应该不会太费劲，而不加的话会显得太过暴躁与刻薄。这违背了他只是想表达不满的初衷。他对那位歌手本人出现在片场这件事并无偏见，也不想关心他是如何脑子搭错千里迢迢从大都市要赶来这个沙滩泡盐水。他大约知道他的名气，知道全世界应该是有许多人疯狂崇拜着作为歌手的他，即使他没有听过几首他唱的歌。

 

是Jack先在休息闲聊的时候故意哼哼了几段流行音乐，接着Harry大声地抱怨起来。许多人都笑了，善意的，会意的，无所谓的跟着笑的。那个新剃短发不久的家伙摸着自己的耳朵，警告Jack：“你不会得到我的免费演唱会票了。”

 

过了两秒后他又反悔了，“好吧，你还是可以去，但只许坐在最顶上。”

 

“嘿，我起码算是你半个粉丝，”Jack把这个话题抛出去，“那Fionn怎么办？我敢打赌他一首都没听过。”

 

Harry扭过头看着他。他绿色的眼睛直勾勾，硬生生；只有被宠溺着长大、充满底气的家伙才会有这样的眼神。他们从不躲闪，命运里出现频率最高的关键词就是理所应当。为什么不呢？世界向来会围绕着他们旋转，所以为什么不呢？

 

“抱歉，我不太听流行歌曲。”Fionn解释道。他让Harry顺滑的轨道卡了壳，这种滋味一定称不上美妙。不过他无意闯入这颗巨大恒星的运行路线，是他擅自变道打扰了他的安宁。

 

“没关系。”绿眼睛看着他说，但是他压低的眉毛还是暴露了他的情绪曲线方才出现过一个小小低谷，他很快又从这场短暂的私聊之中抽出身去，转回头对那群活泼的青年们宣布，“终于让我发现了有人不喜欢我。”

 

“我敢打赌这不可能是第一次。”

 

“是啊！但是从前我一直假装不知道呢。”Harry大声回答，他活动几下身子，非常大度地感谢了Fionn的坦诚，即使如此，他现在情绪上仍旧需要大喘气来自我修整。他在架起来的桥上和两三个年轻的群演推推搡搡，然后躲到一边的空地上去。这里没什么可供遮阳的树荫，太阳把刚从海水里吐露出来的沙子烘出咸腥的味道，野草贴在潮湿的浅褐色泥沙表面，偶尔因为浪潮再度流经此处而敷衍地左右漂摇。

 

Fionn虚起眼睛迎着上午的太阳，他看到Harry一个人就地坐下了，手里拿着袋他看不清楚的东西，匀速地一颗颗往嘴里送。

 

“坚果，”Jack说，“他好像比任何人都容易饿。”

 

“是吗。”

 

“是啊，他带了很多这类零嘴儿，也分发了很多。”

 

Fionn想起来那位在船舱里分发茶和果酱面包的女士，并且把这个念头说给了Jack听。Jack没怎么听明白，但还是跟着他一块儿笑，他是一个好相处的人，也喜欢关心点乱七八糟的事情。他很快打听起上午那杯浓咖啡的事情，“所以最后，你喝了吗？”

 

“没有。你看到的。”他指关门那件事，碍于一些原因不想直接说出来那两个词，“我猜他送给别人了，这里有这么多人。”

 

Harry认识这里的绝大多数人，即使不是如此，这里的绝大多数人也认得他。在这样一群人里寻找一个想在大清早来一杯浓咖啡的家伙，对Harry来说不过转手间的事情。他有多么擅长这一套，擅长到Fionn为之震惊的地步，迅速地与陌生人建立亲密的片刻情谊，又轻轻松松抽身而去，等到下次见面了再说。

 

他们的休息时间即将告终，他远远地看见吃坚果的家伙开始站起来往回走。他皱着眉毛来回扫视着前行，走路姿势比起横行霸道还差点火候。

 

“那杯咖啡还是热的呢。”Fionn说，“他不是拿手背试过了？”

 

“嗯哼，”Jack回应他，他已经不记得早上发生的那些点滴细节了，“我觉得你可以对他稍微友善一点。”

 

“我早上起来脾气一向不好。”

 

“你知道我不是说早上那件事。”

 

“我知道。”

 

某位话题人物重新登上码头，于是话题也到此为止了。他过来依旧是一副喜气洋洋的样子，好像同在太阳底下，其余人都是为了讨生活，只有他是来享受生活。Fionn对他的印象仍停留于某个长发时期，他去买日用品的时候在娱乐杂志封面上见过他，架着墨镜，宽大的丝绸衬衣，布满纹身的胳膊被某位女明星挽着（他们特意贴心地标注出了她）。他们大概在海面某艘游艇的甲板上，风把他们的头发刮得很凌乱。

 

那头长波浪卷，现在已经被完全剪掉了，连两鬓都被剃成清爽短发。除了头顶上东倒西歪的几缕圆弧，谁也看不出它们曾经能长到那个地步。

 

他打量Harry发型的眼神太过明显，终于引起了本人的注意。

 

“你本来是长发。”Fionn被迫开口承认自己方才的确是在想这件事。

 

他们缓慢地向前挪动，就绪到指定的位置。Harry向上看了看空气，Fionn知道实际上这是在表示他在看自己的头发。他耸了耸肩膀：“我不能留着披肩长发来打仗。”

 

他不知为何内心略抱可惜，情绪趋势说出来的话也让他自己后悔：“那么如果你不用拍摄呢？”

 

Harry反问他：“我以为你不喜欢我是玩笑话，看来是真的？”他问完再次反悔，用支起的胳膊肘摆摆手说这个问题不用他回答，“换一个吧，”他自作主张地说，“你觉得我一直留着它好吗？”

 

Fionn认为好，但“应该需要很久才能长回之前的长度”。

 

“应该是，”Harry弯起一根指头蹭了蹭鼻子，语气像是这头发长在其他人头上，他只需要敷衍地聊表问候，“顺其自然吧。”

 

在拍摄以外的时间，他们并没有多少交集，因而也远算不上了解彼此。他们的住处倒是很相近，但去除第一次的咖啡事件，之后也从没发生过一方去寻找另一方的事情。他好像很耐不住寂寞，时常邀请别人和自己一起打发夜里的时光，在结束的时候问某一个人自己是不是晚上可以去他那儿坐坐。Fionn坐在他的对面，看到他正在把浸透了海水的衣服从身上脱下来，抖齐整了放在一边，“告诉我你晚上没有约。”

 

他今天问的是Tom，Tom随时欢迎。Jack扒了靴子，自带酒杯要求加入他们的夜间小聚，“Fionn，你一起来吗？”

 

来做什么？他正在和自己的裤子纽扣作斗争，抬头对上Harry的眼睛，他不知道什么时候已经换好了衣服，浑身上下洋溢着热带风情。刚刚从迈阿密的棕榈滩被空投来的俊俏朋友，眼睛被海风熏得绿而湿润，那对被打磨得过头的沙佛莱硬度高得让他的心脏疼痛。

 

Harry卷起袖子，让帆船的船身裸露出来。他胳膊上的纹身多得足够制作绘本。

 

那根戴着巨大玫瑰花银戒指的手指再次蹭了蹭鼻子，“为什么不呢？”他问。

 

沙佛莱所在的三角区域让Fionn难以长久地将视线停留在此。他移开视线，发现Styles的胳膊上也纹着一朵巨大的玫瑰花，绽放得激烈而盛大。

 

“为什么不呢。”Fionn说。

 

等到他夜里叩开门的时候，其余几个家伙都已经就绪了。他们还叫了另外的几个人过来一同挥洒含酒精饮品。Harry被他们围在正中央，煞有介事地指挥几个男孩把酒精混进一个玻璃杯里。他看到Fionn站在门口，非常激动地直接从矮茶几跨过去搂住他。

 

“是什么花了你这么久？”他埋怨道，几根未刮干净的胡茬蹭在Fionn的脸颊上。他站起来，一根手臂勾着Fionn的脖子，另一根夸张地抬起来，手指插在浓密的发间，仿佛在调整根本不存在的墨镜。

 

Fionn脖子上挂着个人，侧过身小心地关上门。屋内的各位已经成功地彻底脱离了清醒状态，东倒西歪地勉强维持着能顺利倒酒与喝酒的意识。他倒没指望任何人来协助他，自己寻找可供坐下的位置，“我临时遇到点事。”

 

Harry显然不为这样的回答买单，他高挺的鼻子里怪声怪气地哼哼两声。他被Fionn带着坐回到沙发上，把昏沉的脑袋搁在Fionn的身上，他比Fionn还要高出一些，因此画面很难与浪漫沾上边。“这么重要吗？”他闭起眼皮，过了两秒又重新睁开，大手用力在Fionn的大腿上拍了两下。“我去给你拿些喝的。”

 

他一鼓作气站起身，没迈开两步就摔在地板上。剩下的人都放声大笑，Harry干脆原地坐下不再站起来。“笑吧，”他大喊，用胳膊手掌撑着自己又挪动了几英尺，“递一杯给我。”

 

Jack费劲地为他倒干了瓶底的威士忌，“路上小心！”

 

“休想再哄我走路助兴了，”Harry接过半满的玻璃杯，他转到Fionn的方向，两条腿在地板上伸得笔直，用鞋跟去够Fionn的脚尖，“快来接我。”

 

他说的“接我”就是让Fionn走过去，从他手里接过酒杯然后再把他带回去坐好。他这时候变得很听话，隔着淡青色的眼皮，也不需要介意那对绿眼睛的存在。他睁开眼睛的时候也不可怕，就好像隔着玻璃罩子观赏橱窗里贩卖的一对绿碧玺，被他凝视着也始终感觉自己只是旁观者。

 

Harry认真观看Fionn喝完最后一滴威士忌，留下一个郑重其事的评语：“很好。”他重音落得用力，像顽童放弃了打水漂干脆把最后一块石头用力地砸进湖面，“很好。”

 

“我真奇怪你会来，”Harry说。

 

另外那群年轻的醉汉们意识到酒已售罄，纷纷互相搀扶勾搭着起身告辞。Jack贴心地为他们带上门，用嘴型说： _我们把他留给你啦。_ 他意识到这是Harry的房间，他把一票人集合在自己房间里虚度夜晚，他应该就擅长这个。

 

Fionn把玻璃杯放回到茶几上，“我自己也对此感到很奇怪。”

 

Harry突然傻笑起来，他靠在沙发上笑得翻了个身，终于在笑够了之后开始发问：“奇怪什么？”

 

“我好像特地过来，只是为了喝你们最后剩的一点儿威士忌。”

 

“不是……你过来就是为了害我出洋相。”他斜躺在沙发上，手臂勾住沙发的靠背，那些打不了转儿的卷发绕在他泛红的额角，“我全知道了，你才不是为了喝酒。”

 

“我没有，”Fionn摇头，“他们都在笑的时候，我没有笑。”

 

他这话说完之后，Harry不再躺着了。“你对我实在太好了，”他咕哝着，“我今晚可以睡在你那儿吗？”他开始用胳膊缠住Fionn的上半身，把他们可粘连的身体部位都紧贴在一块儿。那些被剪断的深色卷发挠在Fionn的脖子上，他还不知道原来它们这么能扎人。Fionn没有理会Harry的前一个问题，他嘘声让他安静下来。

 

“所以，你叫什么名字？”Harry问。

 

Fionn勉为其难地为某位已经醉得脑子稀烂了的家伙再次做了遍自我介绍。就当作对他们第一次不愉快会面的补偿。

 

“Fionn Whitehead，”他跟着重复了遍，“你在开我玩笑。”

 

“什么玩笑？”

 

“你不是Whitehead，先生，”Harry把自己的一条腿也搁上沙发，就压在Fionn的膝盖上，“他说过他会来的，但是他没有来。”

 

“我就是Fionn Whitehead。”

 

Harry捧着他的脸仔细端详，眯着眼睛左右打量着他的脑袋，但这也没能起到什么作用，他还是固执己见，他说那只可能是他们并非同一个Fionn Whitehead。他非常坚持这一点，并且拒绝去听Fionn的解释，“我有判断，你也许是叫Whitehead，但一定不是我说的那个Whitehead。”

 

“你说的又是哪个Whitehead？”

 

Harry不再继续这场辩论了，他勾着Fionn的脖子躺了会儿，眼睛盯着茶几上空掉的玻璃杯，那里面真的不剩一滴酒，他们全喝干了。

 

“你真的不能够让我去你那里睡？”他大概闻到了分别的意味，突然开口挽留。

 

Fionn这次直接拒绝了他。

 

“现在你听起来就像他一样了，Whitehead。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“是的，”他转过身，面朝靠背躺回沙发上，身底下的衬衫被他压得皱巴巴的，“你可以走了。”

 

Fionn站起来，无法理解内心像巧克力熔岩被割开后流出的怅然若失。他想自己应该是错失了什么，最后一班列车，广场上的撞钟庆典，十一年得一见的极光之夜。但是这次不同，冥冥中他感觉得到，这次他有反悔的权力，他知道只要他开口，今夜他就不必非得离开这个房间。他拧开了门把手，却不想把任何一只脚迈出去。

 

他站在屋内再次关上了门，就当他是派对后才刚入场的不速之客。他想让夜空再为自己明亮一次。

 

但Harry显然以为这声关门意味着Fionn已经离开了。他从身上不知道哪个角落里摸索出手机，背对着Fionn划开了荧白的界面，拇指上下滑动了两下，最终像抽奖一般选中了某个幸运的联系人，拨通了那个人的电话。

 

“嗨，”他懒洋洋地开腔，“Ben，你睡了吗？……不，不用过来。我没有在哭，……我猜很快，是的。……当然可以，嗯哼……按在墙上，浴缸里，你的厨房环岛上，我听着呢——”

 

然后传来了第二次关门声。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

他们难得有这样的默契，第二天都装作无事发生。Jack和Tom也看出他们进展并不顺利，一起配合他们出演失忆戏码。但它依旧发生过，不能从你嘴中逃逸，就在你心里一遍遍重复。那情色的电话内容就像被设定为循环播放的音频一样在Fionn的脑海里反反复复，他甚至感激自己剧本里的台词这样少，不然他不知道自己贸然开口会出来什么鬼东西。

Fionn不是没有想过，Harry Styles的私生活。在定义Harry Styles这个人的时候，他将先入为主发挥到极限，他构思好了一切：名车、豪宅、疯狂粉丝、模特女友（或者那个歌手）……他想象了一切他能想象的坏毛病，尤其是极端以自我为中心，他觉得自己猜到了一切，然后将手插在口袋里冷漠地看着Harry本人走入他设定好的模板。

他以为这样自己就能应付了。

但Harry Styles端着杯不合时宜的咖啡冲进了那个早晨。他从那个时候开始过断续的自我怀疑，也对这个年轻的名流巨星产生了一星半点的好奇。当他那天邀请他的时候，Fionn想着“为什么不呢？”，这不过意味着他要强行融入一场无人保持安全距离的亲热派对，同陌生人像战友那样痛饮同一瓶酒，他们要碰杯，聊天，然后醉倒在彼此身上，听起来就让人神往。

他刻意拖延到最后一刻进去，好为自己保存点社交所需的体力，然后他推开门，看到了Harry Styles大步流星地朝他扑过来。

在他趴在他耳边低声埋怨的那两秒钟，Fionn几乎承认自己有些喜欢他了。

那个铺满地毯的房间里，他有些晕眩。那个穿着丝质衬衣的男人搂着他，闻起来有股不可思议的芳香。也许随意一款香水就能让他觉得不可思议，Fionn想，因为他一共也没有闻过几次香水，但他愿意承认Harry Styles会是晶莹剔透的货架上被放置于最隆重惹眼位置的那瓶。

——因为他最贵；同时还卖得最好。

一切都解惑了。被迷恋之人总有他们的妙处，可说或者不可说的。

白天的时候，Harry不见踪影。Fionn在思考关于Harry本人是否知道他听到了那通电话的内容这件事，因为他完全看上去没有丝毫想要解释的意思。他不打招呼，也不说再见，当他向别人问起来的时候，没有人知道Styles的行踪。

“为什么你这么上心？”Jack说，他的前一句话是“鬼知道，我们又不是狗仔”。

Fionn摇头。他对自己了解的程度并不比Jack更多。

即使在内心有过几句近乎怨毒的评价，但他依旧好奇：那个混杂着酒精味道的夜晚究竟算什么？他想象不出有人煞费苦心会只为了找一个夜晚的消遣对象，他会依偎在每一个他感兴趣的家伙的肩上吗，躺在他们的大腿上，凑近他们的裆部呼吸，他会对每一个人露出那种狡黠的笑意，然后借着酒意问他们：“我今晚能去你那儿睡吗？”他会吗？那个同他通电话的叫作Ben的人，他也见过他双颊酡红哑声低诉的样子吗？

当Fionn开始胡思乱想着诸如“整个英国有多少名字为Ben的男人”这样不着边际的问题时，那晚关于Harry Styles的记忆被他用沙子粗糙地掩埋了。他甚至开始希望Harry就能这么一走了之，再也不要回到这个港口小城，不要同他再度见面。他对后者有强烈的预感，他知道他们可能在不远的某个时间节点开始就很难产生交集。

Harry Styles有着全世界的客人需要接待，而Fionn Whitehead不会在他的邀请之列。

凌晨两点的时候，他还是收到了邀请函。

Fionn不知道自己什么时候给过他自己的手机号，但屏幕上那条短讯明明白白地注明了自己的身份。

_“你睡了吗？我想你能过来一趟。- Harry”_

那串数字让Fionn晃神，他感慨现代社会奇妙的距离感。片刻之后，他回复：

_“号码错了。”_

那边瞬间弹出了消息。 _“抱歉。”_

他想象着Harry此时的心情，他真的认为他拿到了错误的电话号码，他问谁要的？他怎么能够贸然给一个不确定的电话号码发送这样的暧昧信息，在深夜？还是他早就习惯通过这样随机的开箱游戏来为生活寻找刺激？他做的不合逻辑的事情太多了，想要分析也无从下手。

凌晨两点十五分，熟悉的敲门声。Fionn忘记在记忆中澄清Harry Styles从未真的以猛捶的力度叩响自己的房门，他故意的。他拉开一条狭窄的仅供看清彼此面孔的开口，等待着沙弗莱的逼问。

“我没有搞错号码，”他在门外轻声说，“我又强迫Jordan和Jack起来陪我核对了一遍。”

Fionn几乎就要把这个问题问出口：能为你在凌晨两点醒来的人这么多，你为什么非得来敲我的门？

“如果你不想来，我没意见……但不要这样，”他的视线从门把手的位置重新升了上来，但很缓慢，就像香烟被吸入肺中吐出的白雾，一开始随着气流很快飞散，然后漫无目的地凝结于混沌的空气。

可能因为空气阻力，Harry最终也未能够与他对视，而是尴尬地停留于他鼻尖到嘴唇之间的地方。他看着那里难说在酝酿什么情绪，但他说出来的话确实是令人无法忽视的心碎。

“别把我当作个傻瓜。”他说。

Fionn准备开口为自己声辩，还没来得及发生就被Harry打断了。

“别说你没有，因为你已经这么做了。”他用力地弯起食指蹭了蹭鼻子。Fionn发现今天他的手指上没了那些花里胡哨的大戒指，他平日里那些松垮俊俏的艳丽衬衫也不见了，现在是一件洗得发旧的白色T恤，领口的位置肉眼可见有一个小小的破洞，露出底下自然的肌肤。

他不明白Harry Styles如何靠一件破了洞的衣服就能让人联想到性。Fionn向他说了“抱歉”，不仅为之前所有的行为，为刚才那条不怀好意的短信，更为他对着一个领口处的破洞起了性欲。

而Harry本人对此丧失了知觉，他说“没关系”，但对他究竟原谅了哪些事情全无概念。他依旧局促地站在门口，像初入演艺圈的某个新人，站在这里生怕任何一个不恰当的措辞就会断送自己尚不知在何处的前程。他的闪耀的姓名点缀着那么多光环，有多少人希望挤进光晕之下好借此做些文章，而他现在站在他的房间门口，朴素又脆弱，将生杀大权交到Fionn的手上。

“现在会太晚吗？”Harry问。他是落在Fionn手里的鸽子。回答“进来吧”就像放手让他飞走；回答“太晚了”就能把他扼死在手中。

Fionn没有做好承担这样重任的准备，他开始想念喝醉酒的Harry，起码他会明确地要求要进他的房里睡，这样Fionn就只需要表现出盛情难却。

“快凌晨三点了。”Fionn陈述道。

“我明白了。”

“我们大概是这里唯一没睡的两个人。”

“嗯哼，是我的错。”

“得怪你凌晨两点才给我发短信。”

“够了，Whitehead，”Harry把他那头暴躁的卷发抵到门框上，“快让我进去，你这笨蛋。”

Fionn为那个比他年长不了几岁的年轻男人打开了房门。 _欢迎来到乏味者的世界。_ 他无法克制住那些古怪的念头，看着Harry抱着胳膊没半点犹豫地坐在了他凌乱的床上。他看起来丧气得像一条落水狗，那些卷发也没光泽了，蔫里蔫气地蓬着。Fionn无从得知他沮丧的原因，但他猜得到多半与自己有关。并且他喜欢这种与他有关的感觉。

Harry的脚上穿着一双古怪的布鞋，他低着头在用力互相磨蹭灰色的鞋帮。它们很干净，也许这让他焦躁了。接着他开始抱怨Fionn作为主人的失职：“你不准备问我要喝什么吗？”

Fionn耸肩，“你想喝点什么？”

“不用了，谢谢。”

“你觉得这样很有趣吗？”

“你应得的，”Harry说，“好好忍受我。”

他十分介意手机号码那件事，脸上依旧留有尴尬窘迫的罪证。摩擦了片刻手指后，他突兀地发问：“为什么你要那样回复我？”

“你可以把它理解为糟糕的幽默感。”Fionn回答他，他说出来的语气并不轻松，这并不是在舞台上，他无法饰演一个真实的自己。他同样心知肚明这是在撒谎，“再也不想和Harry Styles这个人产生工作之外的更多交集”这个念头像是电波一样持续地在他脑海中闪过。那么为什么当Harry送上门来的时候他内心并无半点不快？

“我只是，我只是想确认，我出现在这里是受欢迎的。”

这里难道是办了个鸡尾酒会吗？Fionn叹气，“我没有觉得你打搅我。”

Harry想了会儿，“你这么说是因为你很礼貌。你心里有可能希望我赶紧滚出去。”

Fionn从电视机柜上站起来，Harry近乎于胡搅蛮缠的提问逻辑让他在缺觉的凌晨三点焦躁，“不，Harry，我正在希望别再有更多的傻问题。”

“那好，”Harry不再看他，“我不问了。”

在一刹那Fionn意识到他不是在确认自己是否受欢迎。他只是用这个别扭的提问来置换另一个他羞于说出口的疑惑。他只是想确认Fionn是否喜欢他。

Harry低头的动作让Fionn也跟着他低下头去，他看到Harry脚上那双干净的旧鞋，总觉得在哪里见过相似的款式，但价格绝不超过50镑。Harry交叠着小腿的动作让他的鞋底露了出来，泛黄的橡胶纹路非常老套地以锯齿状线条紧密地罗列在一起，他左右晃动着双脚，双手交叉按在膝盖上。Fionn想起他在片场一个人呆着的时候，坐在沙滩上，低头吃着袋装混合坚果。

不过那时候他们隔得很远。他也没有想过试图要去接近Harry，因为他看上去很私人。就像他现在即使坐在Fionn面前，甚至坐在Fionn的床上，他依旧看上去很私人。让人想要寻求周遭的帮助： _“我是否可以拍摄此展品？”_

 _可以。_ Fionn听到自己在脑子里的声音， _但别开闪光灯。_

_如果我想要触摸呢？_

_那么警报器就会响。_

他又按捺着没有打破这份不设防的私人气质，也只克制了不到十秒。他的手握住电视机柜的木制桌角，“你还要回去吗？……”他对上Harry羞恼的目光，改口道：“我想你可以留下来。”

“我不介意，”Harry又开始了他磨蹭鼻尖的愚蠢动作，“你希望我睡在左边还是右边？”

“左边。”

“好的。”他从床上站起来，“你还用浴室吗？”

Fionn摇摇头，Harry马上钻了进去。所有的灯都被关了，Fionn躺进重新被舒展开的皱巴巴的被子里，觉得自己像被安置在此处的一枚假人。他从来不喜欢这种被套的面料，很挺括，像客套过了头僵持在肌肉上的微笑。此时Harry从浴室里出来了，他熄灯，小心地合上门，胶底的鞋子踩着硬毛地毯向床的另一侧走过来。

他在这个时候很安静，Fionn背对着他，在黑暗中听见衣料摩擦和Harry低微的喘息声。Harry躺下的动作很大，让他随着不靠谱的弹簧床单上下晃悠。僵硬的面料也被用在了枕套上，它们此刻摩擦着Harry的头发让Fionn无法再忍受于黑夜中睁着眼睛。

“你刚才在浴室里做什么？”他试图分散注意力。

“照镜子。”Harry在他背后回答他，他凑得很近，远超任何一个人能忍受的安全距离，说话的声音直接能化为实形撩拨在Fionn的后脑勺上。他暖烘烘的身体和他共享着一张被子，让这张满是客房服务味儿的床散发出玫瑰花似的味道。“不然呢，”他在笑，“我进去卸妆了。”

Fionn想象了一下那个画面，没有忍住笑出的声音：“听上去很可信。”

“嘿，”他的手用力从后头推他一下，“我不化妆。这是个玩笑话。”

“我也没说不是啊。”

“嗯哼，”Harry说，他好像抬了抬胳膊，因为Fionn身上的被子被他扯起来，“我觉得这样很奇怪。”

“怎么？”

Harry为他解释：“我们光躺着，却什么都不做。”

“我们在试图获取睡眠。”Fionn不想理会他抛出的暗示，他背对着他，“我们顶多只有三个小时可睡了。”

Harry沉默了一会儿，“那你明天早上会想喝咖啡吗？”

这个问题让Fionn几乎有了转过身挖苦他的冲动。你是打算千里迢迢来这里做个演员还是为所有人准备咖啡的助理？他在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛，还是认为自己这一次不必重现上次的刻薄。“我会的，谢谢。”

“太——好了，”他捏着嗓子，怪声高兴道，“那我能睡过来一点吗？”

Fionn已经没有精力陪他继续床上夜话，他稀里糊涂地从喉咙里勉强挤出来一个“来吧”，然后Harry立即热乎地往更贴近Fionn后背的位置挪动了一点。他像是一个现成的热源，不论是生理层面还是心理层面都是，但他本人似乎怕冷，多半是睡觉喜欢只露出半个脑袋的那类人。几缕卷曲的发梢挨在Fionn的后颈，痒得他不自在起来。Fionn怀疑Harry后半夜会干脆放弃最后的矜持，直接整个人缠绕在他身上。

在Harry的呼吸逐渐愈发平稳的过程中，Fionn思考着如何与其他人解释Harry Styles一大早从Fionn Whitehead的房间里走出来的事情。有这个必要吗？Harry Styles从不是他自己的房间里走出来算得上是一件比超市打折更稀奇的事吗？

而后Fionn发现问题出在自己身上，他不能够坦然地面对他人对于此事的关注。

距离天亮还有几个小时的时间，供他短暂地逃避这个问题。 

 

 

 


End file.
